


Not everything

by Miss_Femm



Category: The Thomas Crown Affair (1968)
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Post-Canon, Sad, because it seems every fic i write is downbeat lol, melancholy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Femm/pseuds/Miss_Femm
Summary: Tommy and Vicky meet again and learn that in the end, you can't have everything. (Post-canon. Sadder turn of events. Drabble. 100 words.)





	Not everything

Two years passed before they met again in Rome. They drank and talked and danced and walked among the ancient ruins. She smiles. He laughs. They kiss as though it were only yesterday they last spoke or touched or saw one another.

And yet as they lay there in the dark, as naked and vulnerable as they were the last time they shared an evening of passion, both know it isn’t the same. The affair is mere carnality and wordplay now—the mystique, the unknown vanished as though it had never been.

Time can’t heal everything, especially not broken trust.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Vicky and Thomas met again after the film, but I'm always up in the air as to whether or not they would have been able to rekindle what was. Here's a sadder variation on that idea-- because I'm a sadistic writer, I guess.


End file.
